1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a vehicle with a manual and automatic driving mode, in which during a switch from the manual to the automatic driving mode a foot actuation device and/or a resting surface are moved relative to one another. Moreover, the invention relates to a device for a vehicle with a foot pedal device, a resting surface, and a device for moving the foot pedal device and resting surface relative to one another.
2. Description of the Background Art
Vehicles are known that can be driven partially automatically or automatically. In this case, the vehicle is at least partially no longer steered by the driver. Control systems in the vehicle or in the environment take over the vehicle guidance. In so doing, the driver is no longer occupied with the vehicle controls but can use the time for other activities. These can extend from sleeping and relaxing to reading or working with digital media. The driver should feel as comfortable as possible during these activities. It would be advantageous here, for example, if the driver could extend his feet and in so doing no pedals or other actuation devices would restrict the driver's foot space in the vehicle.